forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortonbrace
Mortonbrace was a largely disregarded neighborhood in the Uptown District of Ravens Bluff. It was a dreary region of relative affluence, mostly known for being the locale that held the city's grand coliseum. The neighborhood was named for the architect that presided over the great expansion of Ravens Bluff in the year 1304 DR. Many of its residents sought a home in Mortonbrace for the sake of anonymity as few visitors and Ravenians came to visit for business or pleasure. Despite that common misconception, there were a fair number of attractions to be found in Mortonbrace. Notable Locations ;Businesses: *Bendekar's Mercantile: This enormous storehouse, crammed with all manner of goods found throughout the Realms, was run by the mage Bendekar and his assistant Bailey. *Glow Shoppe: Found on the west side of Torngel's Ride, this establishment sold all manner of oil lamps, candles, torches and some magical items that had been enchanted by the spell ''continual light. *Spath Investigations: Somewhat unique in Ravens Bluff, this investigative business was run by Tevlo Spath, who maintained a wide-ranging network of informants among the citizenry of Raven's Bluff. *Storm Dragon House: This merchant house dealt exclusively in household goods made in the nation of Thay, which garnered it a fair amount of criticism and suspicion. *Toysmiths: This toy shop was run by two gnome brothers who regularly gifted their overstock to the children of the Bluff. It was a renowned establishment, and its proprietors were absolutely beloved by the city. *Wyrmhoard House: A group of retired adventurers formed this merchant house and gained a fair amount of wealth by sponsoring other travelers, journeyers and would-be-heroes before joining the Ravenian Merchants Council. ;Landmarks: *Coliseum: Originally built to host the Championship Games in 1341 DR, the grand coliseum on Raven Way hosted a great many fairs, tournaments, and contests of skill. The ravens from which the city took its name unfailingly perched over the 32 banners that hung from the coliseum's southern face. Each of these flags represented one of of the 32 Ravenian noble families. ;Residences: *Darksilver House: Located on the western side of DeVillars creek, this sprawling stone mansion was the home of Lord Knight Lorien Keltree Darkarrow of the Order of the Golden Rooster. *Dlarngelt House: This noble manor was the home of the elven mage Morphius during the late 1370s DR. ;Restaurants: *Rose's Tea Room: The food provided in this charming restaurant was just as delightful as its atmosphere. It was run the halfling Rose, an elven cook, and a dwarven doorman. ;Temples: *House of Desires: This temple of Sharess garnered a fair amount of controversy as its clergy became heavily involved in trade activities within the city during the 1370s. *Palace of Passion: Under the leadership of High Priestess Morlain and Ilbrar the Iron, the temple of Sune hosted many revels and all-night dances to honor the Lady of Love. ;Roads: :Alan Street • Bouldergrinder's Way • Griffon Trail • Hawk Passage • Hearthson Hill • Quevver Street • Raven Way • Selgaunt Street • Sharalstra's Ride • Stonekeep Concourse • Torngel's Ride • Waelstar Way • Yhevver Lane Appendix References Category:Locations in the Uptown District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations